Hans Relander
Hans Albert Relander (April 2nd, 2301 - ) was chairman of former National Coalition Party in Kanjor and a member of Belfort City Council, working at the Bank of Kanjor in Atyr as senior economist. Personal Life Hans Relander was born into deeply secular lower middle-class family in Belfort, in the province of Tondola, his mother Eva working at perfume shop as a vendor and his father Gustav as a civil servant in the Ministry of Trade & Industry. He was a quiet, even little shy boy in his early youth with only a few friends, but this didn't stop him from succeeding at school. After passing grammar & high school, he thought about start studying law but eventually applied to the Willigan Institute of Economics in Atyr, Sovalt province in September 2323. He hardly got in due to the fact that he got just two points over the required point limit in the entrance exam. Hans Relander was good, diligent student who actively took part in all leisure time activities provided by the institute, becoming popular figure amongst his student companions. Despite the unstable and even dangerous conditions in the country due to hostile power struggle between Ultranationalist Party and Democratic English Labour Reform Party, he graduated as a junior economist in October 2327, in the top 5 of his course. For couple of months after his graduation he worked at his uncle's accountant office, but in January 2328 he got a regular job at Atyr Investment Bank as a normal bank official, an under-paid job which didn't reflect his education of junior economist. During his early months in the bank, he had big quarrels with his superior but time and again he got saved by the bank manager who was a friend of Hans' father, Gustav. The superior was soon fired due to distreatment of employees. Nevertheless the job at Atyr Investment Bank started to frustrate him due to low pay & bad career chances so in December 2337 he resigned and applied to the state-owned Bank of Kanjor at Atyr too, getting a post of junior economist in the investment section. He sat additional studies at Willigan Institute of Economics and at September 2338 he was made full economist. At June 2340 he got promoted to senior economist, handling all investment activities in Sovalt for enterprises & private persons. Political Life Hans Relander started to take an increasing interest on politics in a time when Ultranationalist Party and Democratic English Labour Reform Party struggled from power in Kanjoran politics. In March 2326 he joined the Kanjoran Liberal Party, engaging in various political student meetings and public debates, earning a nickname "gentle hawk" due to his strong and argumentative but polite debating style. After graduation in 2327 he continued his political participation in Tondola, taking part in various election campaigns of senior party members. He was also an active figure in KLP's regional committee, but couldn't push through his ideas about "social market economy", "equality of chances" and "respectful relation towards nature". He also met opposition from party conservatives who condemned his stiff secularity. Nevertheless, he was elected into party's regional committee at Tondola in July 2330. In June 2334 he resigned from seemingly inactive Kanjoran Liberal Party due to ideological disagreement with the leadership of the regional committee. But his compassion towards politics didn't die. At March 2336 he ran for the Belfort City Council as independent, getting third most of the votes behind PPK and KCTP canditates. His political platform was made up from the very same ideas he tried to push through in KLP: social market economy, equality of chances and respectful relation towards nature in addition to strong securalism & enterpreunership. He was open about his political ideas and even in the centre of stormy debate about city's budget money, he didn't lose his temper. At 2339 he was chosen as "the resident of the year" at Belfort due to his resolute, hard work at the city council and traditional family image. But city council wasn't enough for Hans Relander, he wanted to affect society as a whole, in the center of power. As an independent he didn't stand a chance and due to his dispute with Kanjoran Liberal Party and especially its inactivity, he saw that there's no other choice than establishing a new party in Kanjor, the National Coalition Party. Family Relations * At May 2331 when Hans Relander was still working at Atyr Investment Bank, he met 25-year old Clara Ausberg who was also working there in the accounting section. They became good friends and eventually fell in love with each other. Two years later at Midsummer day, they got married in city magistrate at Atyr and moved to Belfort. At April 2334 Clara gave birth their first child, Bert and at November 2336, Otto. * Hans Relander also has two sisters, Alice (January 25th, 2295 - ) who is living at Kanjo, capital of Zanyal working as a prosecutor and Anna (August 9th, 2307), living at Atyr working as a fashion model. * Peter Mannerheim is distant family relation to Hans Relander. Quotes of Hans Relander * "Ultranationalists are blood-thirsty tyrants and DELRP members hard-core socialists. What a brilliant choices we have" - During political debate at student meeting in Autumn 2326. He almost got expelled from the institute because of this statement. * "Fanatic federalism & laissez-faire capitalism aren't what this nation need, but responsible individuality, equality of chances and social market economy" - In KLP's party conference at Atyr in June 2331. * "KCTP and Industrialists represent this nation's religious conservatives who can't grasp with the ideas of individuality & civil rights" - Speech during his city council re-election campaign at January 2340. Category:Kanjorien people